


Being Together

by Harukami



Category: DRAMAtical Murder, DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vignette in a verse where Aoba and Sei were both brought up together in the Seragaki household. Aoba  might have a crush, and Sei definitely has an investment. (cw: incest)</p>
<p>Sei's appearance based on <a href="http://harukami.tumblr.com/post/114633897728/considering-that-aoba-and-sei-adapted-to-their">this post</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Together

"You're home late, Aoba," Sei says.

They usually meet at home after work and immediately touch again to regain the sense of no longer being _just one thing_ , but Aoba is an hour late today. He doesn't seem too upset about it either, nose a bit pink, a smile on his face. "I was busy."

"Too busy for me?" Sei asks and pretends to pout.

"No," Aoba protests, but his blush deepens.

Sei laughs, reaches over, runs his fingers gently through Aoba's hair. Aoba's eyes close, his expression seeming to grow heavy, and Sei wrinkles his freckled nose in a widening grin.

"Were you out with someone else?"

"Yes..." Aoba breathes.

Sei lets go, but doesn't let _go_ , sliding a hand down to take Aoba's, to tug him along toward the stairs. Tae comes out of the living room:

"Aoba, welcome home. You should call if you're going to miss dinner."

"Sorry, Granny--" but he can't get more out, Sei dragging him up the stairs. Sei can hear, behind them, a grumble of _stupid grandsons_ and laughs again, more softly.

When they're in their room and the door's shut behind them, Sei tumbles them both onto Aoba's bed and rests his forehead on Aoba's. He's most comfortable when they're this close, and knows Aoba is too; when their brightly-colored hair lies in a tangle on the pillow and they're breathing each other's air. They were never supposed to be apart at all, Sei thinks. Even if they're just adopted brothers.

But he doesn't think they are. They were left at the orphanage at the same time, after all, and for so many years the two of them were the only ones who could hear each other. When they got close enough, their thoughts and feelings would bounce around inside each other's minds and so they never let themselves be separated. They couldn't hear anyone else like that, but when they were separated, it was just silence instead. A terrifying silence; he can still remember how it had felt. His mind bouncing off the inside of itself with nowhere to go, throwing itself against walls until he thought it would shatter under the pressure. Not able to hear anything but its screaming until they were brought close again and he could hear Aoba's thoughts tangled with his. 

Their father -- adoptive father -- had been the one to help pull them out of it, to make it possible for them to hear others again. When he met them on that beach, they were able to hear him and, somehow, after hearing him, they could hear others. Their father had named them, as well; Aoba for a blue leaf, Sei for autumn foliage. Both of them after their hair color, bright and beautiful, he'd said, and laughed, picking up both of them, one for each hip. 

They could endure being apart ever since that time, but it's not like they like it. And if that isn't proof enough that they belong together, they have the pain in their hair, sharpest when they're apart, dullest when they're together. When they're side by side, they can even get their hair trimmed without it hurting too badly, though they both leave it long for ease and comfort.

So even though they look nothing alike, Sei with his violet eyes and freckles and bright red hair, Aoba with his hazel eyes and blue hair, Sei thinks they're related. But in the end it doesn't matter whether they are or they aren't. They're two people who can't exist apart forever, who are meant to be in the same space, breathing the same air, more like a single person in two bodies than even like two brothers.

"So who was it?"

"Oh, I mean, just Koujaku, but--"

"Ehh, just Koujaku?" Sei teases. "Is he coming over?"

"Not tonight..." Aoba's picked up on the teasing, and his voice turns sulky. "Brother, don't even, you know it's not like that."

"You like him."

"As a friend!"

"I know you better than you know yourself," Sei says, and pulls Aoba half on top of him, grinning up at him with a wrinkled nose. "Look at me underneath you. Wouldn't you like to have him between us? Stammering and at a loss."

Aoba makes a plaintively choked sound, his cheeks and nose entirely red now. "I think we have the wrong parts for that to work on _Koujaku_."

"I think you need to pay more attention to how he looks at you," Sei says. "I've caught him watching you sleep. I've watched him watching you."

"That's weird, Brother."

"I'm weird," Sei agrees, and leans up.

They kiss for a while, a tangle of breath shared between their lungs, heat between their bodies, fluids passing back and forth on their tongues until Sei doesn't know where he ends and Aoba begins. Aoba pulls back finally, but only far enough to kiss the freckles on Sei's nose, to trail after the path of them down Sei's neck.

"Aoba," Sei breathes. "Aoba..." He can feel Aoba's thoughts and feelings inside him, Aoba's uncertainty over the whole Koujaku idea, Aoba's embarrassment and growing desire pounding around inside him, and it makes him want to tease him more until Aoba can't hold himself back at all--

"I feel that, Brother..." Aoba says. "You're the worst, " and then he swallows Sei's laughter with his mouth.


End file.
